Nice Girls Finish Last
by luvscharlie
Summary: Hermione Granger is tired of doing what is "proper." Desperate times call for desperate measures. Fred/Hermione/George


_Nice Girls Finish Last_ by luvscharlie

Hermione had spent the last three days taking careful note of Fred's routine. She always arrived at the shop before the twins emerged from their flat above the shop, and was somewhat surprised to discover that Fred and George Weasley were creatures of habit.

It went against all she remembered about them from their days at Hogwarts. They had always been spontaneous acting on the slightest or most ridiculous whim, which usually landed them in a good bit of trouble.

She had taken this job because it was, quite frankly, the only one available to her. Even several years after the war had ended blood status counted for far too much, and she had been unable to secure another job despite being better qualified than the individuals who were hired in her stead.

This job did, however, have some unexpected perks…one of which she expected to come down the stairs from the flat above the shop any minute now.

Fred Weasley was the reason she hadn't slept more than a couple of hours in about as many days.

Much to her dismay, he'd had a visitor at the beginning of the week. A very pretty, very shapely visitor in the form of his ex-girlfriend, Angelina Johnson. Since that day, the girl had reappeared daily at the Wheezes practically throwing herself at her—well perhaps he wasn't hers yet, but she was about to change that—man.

Hermione watched him go to the back room to bring out additional inventory for the shelves as he did every morning. She slipped into his office, as it was always his next stop of the day, stripped off her robes and perched on the edge of his desk completely starkers. Desperate times called for desperate measures after all.

She heard the door to the office open, but continued to face the opposite direction, her back to the door, too embarrassed to meet his eyes when she heard whatever he had been holding clatter to the floor.

She felt a blush spread over her cheeks and continue down her neck, and had just resolved herself to turn towards him when she heard a low whistle and George's voice, "Bloody hell! Where do I sign up to get one of these for my office?"

Just once, she wished the fates would be kind enough to allow things to go her way. Alas, it was not to be. This was not the twin she had anticipated surprising, though George certainly sounded surprised. Hermione buried her head in her hands in utter mortification.

She heard two sets of footsteps cross the room toward her, but refused to meet their eyes. However, as George tilted her head back and kissed her, and Fred's hands began to course over her body, Hermione Granger was grateful for every ounce of Gryffindor boldness she had possessed when she'd plotted this out…even if it hadn't gone off quite as planned.

George's tongue pushed past her lips, and she returned each kiss with equal fervor. Fred's hands were bold, exploring and touching places that made her moan loudly and caused him to go put up the closed sign on the shop.

George took advantage of his twin's absence pushing apart her knees and pushing her flat upon the desk.

"You sure?" he whispered. She nodded her consent and George slid slowly inside her….

* * *

The activities in Fred's office went on for hours before they moved the party upstairs. It was the first day since the shop had opened that Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes did not turn a single Knut in profit.

Later that night, Fred turned to Hermione and said, "Angelina's going to be glad she can stop spending her days in the shop. She thought you were never going to make a move and she was getting a bit testy about it. She doubted it, but we knew there was a naughty girl hidden somewhere down deep inside you."

"What?" Hermione was astounded, and the shock clearly registered in her voice. "You mean, you planned this? You prats!"

"I think we should be grateful she's too tired to pummel us," said George.

Fred cocked his head looking down at her.

"You really are cads," Hermione said.

"And you really aren't such a nice girl, are you?" asked Fred.

The men that she lay sandwiched between made her ever so happy that she was not.


End file.
